Talks, Secrets, and Confessions
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Kurt is in love with Blaine but Blaine is taken.


_**Talks, Secrets, and Confessions**  
_

_Author's Note: Sorry, I really needed some Kurt and Blaine today. I wrote this from a story line that I had running through my head, however I hope it makes sense. I know Kurt is not usually stressed out especially not like this. It is just the story demanded to be written, tell me how you think I can change Kurt's personality to fit him.  
By the way, Blaine's boyfriend is not an evil guy. I actually like Sabestian's character which is why I wrote him up.  
One more thing, Blaine and Rachel are siblings and their parents are Leroy and Hiram.  
_

"Kurt, sit down and tell me how your life is going?" Leroy Anderberry told him as Kurt came into the Anderberry's living room to find Rachel.

"I would like to but we don't have that long. Finn is getting impatient and Blaine's date is supposed to be here to pick him up." Rachel answered her father before Kurt could speak.

"Nonsense, you have time. So Kurt, Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Leroy asked him once Kurt had sat down.

"Papa, don't ask him a question like that." Rachel told her father.

"No, the population of gay teenage boys in Ohio is very low and when I do find one they're already taken." Kurt says.

"What about Blaine then? You two would make such a nice couple." Leroy told Kurt.

"Leroy, Get in here; your son is freaking out up here. He needs you." Hiram Anderberry called out to his partner.

"Be right back." Leroy said as he went to go check on his teenage son, Blaine.

"Kurt, How are you?" Rachel asked her best friend once she had shut the door behind her father and made sure no one was listening in.

"I'm good, Rachel. You know that." Kurt answered.

"Don't give me that, I know you too well." Rachel said.

"I'm not doing good right now. I do not have a date to the last social event of our junior year and I'll just be a third wheel to my brother and his girlfriend. It sucks! On top of that information, I'm in love with my best friend who I know does not feel the same way." Kurt said frustrated with himself.

"Kurt, I do love you but I am dating your brother." Rachel said.

"Rachel, Why is it you can always make me laugh?" Kurt answered her.

"That is what best friends are for." Rachel told him.

"I'm gay, Rachel! You're a girl and the best friend I was referring to is your brother." Kurt said.

"Blaine, my curly haired, dorky younger brother." Rachel asked not believing him.

"Yes, Blaine the one with the adorable curly hair and mocha brown eyes. The one who is obsessed with Harry Potter, Katy Perry, and bow ties. The one who I wish would just hold me when I'm scared. The one…" Kurt started to say.

"Kurt, snap out of it. I refuse to listen to my best friend day dream about my brother. It's just gross!" Rachel said. Rachel and Kurt were brother interrupted by what they were going to say next by a knock on the door.

"Rachel, dad said to tell you Finn is tired of waiting." Blaine appeared at the now open door to tell them.

"Thanks Blaine, I'll go tell Finn he can come in." Rachel said.

"I'll be right back, Kurt." she said as she left.

"How have you been, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Good," Kurt answered him blushing.

"So, I hear that you have a boyfriend now." Kurt said.

"Yes, I do." Blaine answered him as his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Kurt but I have to take this. It's Sebastian, he is supposed to be coming by to pick me up."

"I understand." Kurt told him.

"That's all you can say. You stand here blushing and you come up with a stupid comment asking him about his boyfriend. Like, You really care about his boyfriend." Kurt said out loud to himself after Blaine had left the room.

"Kurt, Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, they say." Rachel re-entered the room with Finn to tell her best friend."If I'm going insane, it's because of your brother." Kurt told her.

"Bro, calm down." Finn tried to comfort his normally collected step-brother.

"I can't, I love Blaine and it's driving me insane that I can't tell him and he doesn't feel the same and he has a boyfriend." Kurt answered them.

"Kurt, Have you ever tried to tell him how you feel?" Hiram Anderberry came into the room and asked Kurt.

"I did tell him and then Sebastian entered the scene." Kurt said.

"Hi guys, what's happening here?" Blaine asked when he had gotten off the phone and once again walked into the living room.

"Nothing." Finn answered quickly.

"Okay." Blaine said.

"Who was on the phone, son." Leroy Anderberry asked his son.

"just Sebastian. He was telling me that he couldn't make it tonight as usual. I finally broke up with him, though." Blaine answered.

"Over the phone, that's a little harsh son."

"Actually, we broke up 3 weeks ago. I just wanted a date to the prom, stupid I know." Blaine told them.

"Why did you break up?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm interested in someone else and that's not fair to anyone." Blaine answered looking right at Kurt when he answered him.

"Now that everything is settled, Shouldn't we be heading to the prom now. We are already going to be 10 minutes late." Kurt said not wanting to hear about Blaine and his new love. It was hard enough seeing him so happy with Sebastian, he couldn't stand to see it for a second time. There was only so much his heart could take.

"Yeah, we should." Finn answered him.

"Agreed but first can I speak to Kurt." Blaine asked.

"Later Blaine, okay." Kurt answered.

"No, this can't wait anymore." Blaine said.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you! I know that I was so stupid when you told me how you felt and I didn't respond. Truth was, I didn't know how I felt. That is why I went out with Sebastian." Blaine explained to Kurt.

"You love me?" Kurt asked stunned.

"Yes Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I do love you. Please, say something." Blaine said.

"Blaine, Everyone know how I feel for you. It's no secret but now to hear you finally sharing those feelings. It's hard to believe." Kurt told him.

"This is real, Kurt. I love you, Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"You really are oblivious but that's just another reason why I love you. Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Kurt answered Blaine as they both moved in closer each other. Kurt closed the last few inches between them and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. They both continued kissing for quite a while, just lost in each other. They failed to notice Rachel, Finn, Leory and Hiram leave the room smiling wide.


End file.
